-Blood Story-
by Anny Akari
Summary: Eren siempre pensó en los vampiros como seres fantásticos e increíbles, pero nunca estuvo tan equivocado. Cuando estás delante de uno, entiendes porque antiguamente se escapaba de ellos. Vampire!LevixEren
1. -Love-

**_Pairing:_** _Riren [Rivaille x Eren]_

**_Warning_**:_ Yaoi [BxB], AU, posiblemente un poco OoC. _

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin **__le pertenece a __**Wit Studio**_

**N.A: **_Hola gente, bueno, siempre tuve pendiente escribir una historia RiRen, me encantan, y ayer, me imaginé a Levi siendo vampiro y mordiendo a Eren y afasasafsafsaddasafsfa. -Nosebleed, nosebleed. (?)- Espero que os guste. x3 Depende de la Reviews si continuo o no, es que no sé si os va a gustar, esto en sí es un prólogo, es un poco rollo, pero es necesario para ambientar la historia. uwu_

* * *

Desde pequeño le habían gustado las historias fantásticas, le apasionaban, le hacían entrar en un mundo que era diferente, genial, un mundo perfecto. No es que se lamentará del lugar donde vivía o algo por el estilo, pero siempre había pensado que si viviera en un lugar donde existiera la magia o cosas del estilo sería _terriblemente magnifico_.

Y si alguien tenía la culpa de esos gustos por la fantasía era su madre, de pequeño le leía contantemente libros, en su mayoría sobre magos, que simplemente le habían acabado encantando, pero, por desgracia, tuvo que dejar las historias de fantasía a los diez años, pues su madre murió en un supuesto accidente, o eso fue lo que le dijeron, y él tuvo que madurar demasiado rápido, pues su padre apenas estaba en casa, a pesar de ser doctor no trabajaba en una clínica, lo hacía a domicilio, y al ser reconocido por su discreción y su buen trabajo, eran constantes las veces en las que le llamaban para ir a otros países o ciudades, sucediendo que durante días no podía estar en casa, dejándole solo en casa, por supuesto, nadie sabía de eso, Eren no pretendía dar pena diciendo que estaba solo o algo así, el podía vivir por sí mismo, aunque alguna que otra vez acabará mal, siempre se levantaba, aguantó de esa manera cinco años, cinco años de infancia perdida, hasta que a los quince, su padre se fue de manera definitiva, no le explico nada, aunque tampoco es como si él le hubiese pedido explicaciones, había aprendido a cuidarse por sí solo, además tenía a sus amigos, Armin, un joven chico de su edad, con el pelo rubio hasta los hombros, y unos ojos azules que parecían reflejar el celeste cielo, él, en opinión de Eren, era muy inteligente y astuto, más de una vez le ayudó con las tareas que no entendía, era su mejor amigo, lo tenía claro. Después, y por otra parte, estaba Mikasa, una joven de gran carácter, cuando la conoció tenía una preciosa melena negra que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, pero se la cortó poco después de empezar la secundaria, ella era una gran chica, sin duda, fue la primera en darse cuenta de que el padre de Eren no solía estar en casa, aún hoy en día, el castaño seguía preguntándose como lo había averiguado, pero agradecía que lo hubiese hecho, desde que se dio cuenta, Mikasa le ayudó muchísimo, se quedaba con él en casa, le enseñó a cocinar platos medianamente decentes, ya que Eren se alimentaba principalmente de cosas poco saludables pero fáciles de cocinar y le protegió en más de una pelea, en resumen, el castaño podía decir que si seguía en pie era gracias a sus dos mejores amigos, que le habían apoyado en absolutamente todo.

Y ahora, a sus dieciséis años, no sé podía decir que Eren Jaeger fuera un mal estudiante, continuas cases con Armin y Mikasa le había ayudado a no convertirse en un suspendedor nato. Por eso, era que en la situación actual, el castaño podía permitirse un respiro, por ahora aún no había tenido que buscarse un trabajo a medio tiempo, pues su padre, dentro de la irresponsabilidad de dejarlo solo, se dignaba a mandarle dinero mensualmente. Era esa la razón por la que Eren solía aprovechar su tiempo libre para leer los libros de fantasía que debía de haber leído cuando era más joven, el problema venía en que siempre se acababa creyendo las historias como si fuesen reales, más de una vez su pelinegra amiga le había dicho que no podía seguir creyendo en la magia, vampiros y hadas a su edad, pero el castaño se negaba, el podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, y si quería creer en esas cosas que a muchos les parecían estúpidas, no veía porque tenían que meterse, de todas maneras no es como si le hiciera daño a alguien con sus creencias. ¿Qué tenía de malo querer refugiarse en otros mundos temporalmente cuando tu vida había sido un completo desastre? Nada. Suspiró, no le gustaba pensar sobre su vida, miró el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesita, al lado de su cama, justo donde estaba ahora, esperanzado de que aún fuera demasiado tarde, se llevó una decepción, pasaba de media-noche y mañana tenía clase, tendría que dejar el libro, esta vez era uno sobre vampiros, esos seres le fascinaban, se preguntaba cómo serían realmente, era temerario, pero le encantaría ver uno, después de todo, dudaba de que atacaran a la gente así porque sí, con esas ideas se durmió, alcanzando un profundo sueño.

* * *

-Es de noche, no se ve nada por la ventana.

-Ugh, cállate, ¿Quieres? Estaba tranquilo, no me vengas a molestar. De todas formas, ¿A qué has venido, Irvin?

-Deberías calmar esos ánimos, Levi. Y no lo digo por mí, sino por todos en general, sé que no está en tu naturaleza ser alegre, pero creo que te pasas de borde. De todos modos, venía a dejarte un nuevo "libro" que han escrito los humanos sobre nosotros. –Dijo el rubio, posando el ejemplar sobre una mesa con una copa de plata y un líquido de un bonito color carmesí en ella.

-No es mi culpa si no os agrada mi carácter, como tú has dicho, no está en mi naturaleza ni ser alegre ni regalaros flores, y no voy a cambiar solo porque os moleste. Y en cuanto al libro… Creo que he dicho en varias ocasiones que hace tiempo que dejó de interesarme lo que escriban sobre nosotros. –Dijo mirando con un deje de desprecio el ejemplar, con una portada bastante llamativa, que estaba sobre su mesa.

-Tú verás, esta vez han escrito cosas interesantes, ya sabes, no han dicho que no podemos salir a la luz del sol, en algo han acertado.

-Pero estoy seguro de que han hecho que nos enamoremos de una humana, ¿Cierto? –No escuchó la respuesta del rubio, porque ya sabía que había acertado.- Eso es patético, nosotros no nos enamoramos de humanos, y menos por su belleza interior, por favor… Deberían usar un poco esa cabeza suya para escribir cosas normales.

-Podrán parecerte lo que quieras, pero leerlos te informará sobre como creen los jóvenes de hoy en día en nosotros, y así podrás conseguir una presa con más facilidad. Y en cuanto a lo segundo, no es verdad, muchos de nosotros se han enamorado, Levi, que tú no seas capaz de sentir afecto por los demás… No significa que el sentimiento del amor no exista entre nosotros. –Finalizó Irvin, sabía que no podría sacar mucho más de Levi, era como hablar como una pared, podías exponer mil argumentos, pero él los ignoraría todos, dio un último vistazo al chico, antes de irse, pero él seguía mirando por la ventana.-

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse, supo que Irvin se había ido, se giró y tomó parte del contenido de la copa, era dulce, quizás demasiado, pero tampoco podía quejarse, tomó el libro que Irvin había dejado, supuso que lo dejó a propósito, pero en seguida lo dejó de nuevo en su lugar, en poco tiempo estaría rodeado de adolescentes del tipo que leen esos libros, de hecho, al día siguiente, empezaría a ejercer como maestro en un instituto, no era el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero tendría las presas a su alcance, aunque, sospechaba, que , como siempre, no encontraría una de su agrado, nunca lo hacía, y siempre tenía que conformarse con otra cosa. Suspiró de nuevo, pensando en el último comentario del rubio, sabía que los vampiros se enamoraban, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero para él era imposible, no es como si le importara, después de todo no era algo de importancia en el trabajo de caza, pero a veces se sentía solo, y se preguntaba sí, algún día, encontraría a alguien, que con amor o sin él, le ayudará a quitarse ese vacío.


	2. -Learn-

**_Pairing:_** _Riren [Rivaille x Eren]_

**_Warning_**:_ Yaoi [BxB], AU, posiblemente un poco OoC._

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin **__le pertenece a __**Wit Studio**_

**N.A: **_Buenos días/tardes/noches. :33 Lo lamento si me he tardado, pero tenía cosas que hacer. uwu Aquí les dejo la continuación. :33 Y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, saber que les gusta la historia me motiva a seguir. Sobre todo esos reviews locos y tan largos que me hacen reír. xD Sois geniales. *w*_

* * *

Un insoportable sonido lo sacó de su sueño, no recordaba que su despertador sonara así, pero decidió que debía levantarse de igual manera, pues no había otra cosa que pudiese hacer ese tipo ruidos. Se equivocaba, no era su despertador el que sonaba, si no su teléfono móvil, lo cogió casi a ciegas, aún seguía un poco dormido, pero demasiado tarde, parecía ser que alguien le había llamado, pero no le había dado tiempo a cogerlo. Miró el menú para saber quién era el gracioso que le despertaba con llamadas, y casi se le congeló la sangre, no había solo una llamada perdida, si no 6, y no de cualquiera, de Misaka Ackerman. ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que Mikasa le llamara? Estaba a punto de llamarla pero ella se le adelantó, así que cogió el teléfono, tratando de no sonar asustando, pero es que seis llamadas de alguien como Mikasa asustarían a cualquiera.

-¿S-Sí? –Dijo Eren, tras asegurarse de que la llamada había sido aceptada.

-¿Dónde estás? –La voz de la pelinegra sonó autoritaria y sin un ápice de emoción, como siempre.

-¿A estas horas dónde voy a estar? En mi piso. –Acató el castaño, no entendía a que venía eso.

-Perdona, ¿A estas horas? Eren, ¿Has mirado el reloj? ¡Quedan apenas 6 minutos para que comiencen las clases y tú estás en tu piso aún! –La sangre se le congeló y automáticamente fue a comprobar si Mikasa estaba en lo cierto, y claro que lo estaba, si seguía así no le daría tiempo a nada, vivía cerca del Instituto, pero no corría tanto.

-Mierda, me olvidé de programar el jodido despertador. ¿Dónde estás tú ahora, Mikasa?

-En la entrada del instituto, te compraré algo en la cafetería, tú solo vístete y ven lo más rápido que puedas, me gustaría ir a buscarte, pero sabes que tengo que abrir yo el aula…

-No, está bien, Mikasa. Es tu trabajo abrir el aula, no cuidar de mí… Igualmente gracias, nunca encontraré manera de agradecerte lo que haces por mí, te quiero. –Y colgó.

La chica de pelo negro suspiró mientras entraba en la cafetería a comprar algo para Eren, en verdad ese chico era un desastre, lo admiraba por poder superar cosas tan duras como haber vivido solo desde apenas los 10 años, eso era alguien que pocos podrían hacer sin echarse a llorar cada noche, aún así él lo había hecho, pero ahora era totalmente lo contrario, en su afán por vivir su _infancia perdida_, como él lo llamaba, ahora dependía muchísimo más de la gente, no era la primera vez que Mikasa se tenía que encargar de levantar a Eren con llamadas porque el chico se olvidaba de programar su despertador, a veces le resultaba desesperante, se preguntaba porque tuvo que fijarse en alguien como él, pero ahora eso no importaba, lo que ella quería era que el castaño fuese feliz, y si él era feliz leyendo libros de fantasía que le impedían acordarse de su despertador, a ella no le importaba tener que despertarle.

-¡Mikasa, Mikasa! –La voz de Armin la sacó de su trance, allí estaba el rubio con Jean, conocido el todo el instituto como el _ex acosador de Mikasa_ y _actual acosador de Armin, _la asiática caminó hacía ellos con tranquilidad, mientras guardaba lo que le había comprado a Eren en su maleta. Una vez llegó, se sentó al lado del rubio.- ¿Y Eren?

-Se ha quedado dormido de nuevo, no sé que voy a hacer con él. –Dijo con tranquilidad la pelinegra, mientras suspiraba.

-¡Já! Típico de Jaeger. Ese idiota… –Respondió Jean, llevándose como recompensa una mirada asesina de Mikasa que le advertía que otro comentario del estilo haría que ella misma se ocupara de que el castaño se quedase sin posibilidades de descendencia. Armin también le dedicó una mirada de desaprobación, no iba a soportar que Jean siguiese riéndose de su mejor amigo, así que se le llevo del brazo dispuesto a darle la charla de _"No te metas con mis amigos o tendremos problemas" _, pero la sirena tocó advirtiendo a todos los que aún estaban en el vestíbulo de que subieran a sus aulas, y así lo hicieron todos, por suerte, Armin, Mikasa y Jean iban en la misma clase, la charlita que le esperaba al castaño era inevitable_._

-¡Alumnos, siéntense!-Fue lo primero que se escuchó en cuanto todos los alumnos estuvieron reunidos en el aula, a excepción de Eren, por supuesto, el director, conocido como Pixis, era un hombre viejo pero simpático normalmente, eso sí, cuando había que ser duro e eficaz, nadie le ganaba, ningún alumno que había ido a hablar con él después de hacer algo mal había vuelto a reincidir, muchos se preguntaban qué métodos usaban su director para estas cosas, ya que ninguno de los _"visitantes"_ del despacho hablaban de ello. –Hoy tendremos un nuevo profesor con nosotros, será el sustituto de la señorita Petra, que se encuentra enferma. A pesar de ser solo un sustituto, y que seguramente no se quede todo el curso, espero que lo traten con el respeto que se le ha enseñado, una falta de disciplina hacia un personal del centro es grave, y si alguien realiza cualquier broma o acto vandálico hacía vuestro nuevo profesor, yo mismo me encargaré de _corregir_ esa conducta.

La mayoría de los alumnos se pusieron blancos de solo pensar como acabarían si sucedía algo con el sustituto, la verdad, el director Pixis nunca había avisado con tanta intensidad, pensaron que podía tratarse de alguien con mucha importancia en el ámbito educativo como para que Pixis se impusiese de esa manera, Mikasa por su parte, se mostraba preocupada, pero no por el discurso del director, si no porque Eren aún no había llegado, suponía que el chico estaría a punto de hacerlo, pero llegar tarde el primer día de un nuevo profesor nunca era bueno. Cuando el sustituto entró, algunos alumnos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reír, pero la ganas de reírse de le fueron en cuanto el nuevo profesor poso su mirada sobre ellos. A pesar de su estatura, que le hacía verse como un adolescente más, su cara demostraba que no toleraría ni una sola falta de respeto por parte de los chicos. El mundo se le cayó encima a la asiática, a saber qué tipo de castigo le impondría ese profesor a Eren por llegase tarde, con esa cara que tenía, no podía ser nada agradable. No tardó mucho en saber que castigo se le impondría a su _querido_ Eren.

El sustituto, que ni siquiera se había presentado aún, seguía mirando a todos y cada uno de los alumnos, implantando el miedo en sus venas, pero su mirada se giró de repente al oír la puerta del aula abrirse, mostrando a un chico de pelo castaño y brillantes ojos esmeraldas que miraba bastante confuso el ambiente en general. Eren había esperado encontrarse el aula hecha un desastre, como siempre pasaba cuando estaba en hora libre, y se suponía que ahora tenía que ser hora libre porque su profesora Petra Ral no estaba, pero no. Tenían que haber traído el sustituto justo hoy, justo cuando el llegaba tarde. Deseó con todas las fuerzas haberse equivocado de clase, pero al ver a Mikasa sentada allí, supo que no era así.

-Buenos días… L-Lamento llegar tarde, profesor. –Realmente quería sonar decidido, pero la cara que le estaba dedicando el sustituto no lo hacía fácil.

-Así que lo lamentas, ¿no? ¿Te crees mejor que los demás o algo para llegar a la hora que te da la gana? ¿Eh, _niñato de mierda_? –Sí antes los alumnos tenían miedo del profesor, ahora temían por sus vidas, lo que pasaba ahí no era normal, no, no lo era.

-¡N-No, señor! En ningún momento me creo superior a los demás… Y-Yo solo no he podido llegar a la hora por motivos personales, de verdad lo lamento, profesor eh…

-Profesor Levi. –Respondió fijando sus ojos en los esmeraldas del menor, eran unos ojos llenos de vida, se veía de lejos, quizás sería una buena presa, tendría que pensárselo.- ¿Y tú nombre, niñato?

-Eren Jaeger, profesor Levi. –Respondió un poco más calmado el castaño, al menos ahora no había añadido el "_de mierda_" al final de "_niñato_", eso tenía que ser buena señal.

-Muy bien, Eren Jaeger… Siéntese inmediatamente, cuando acaben todas las clases quiero que espere en esta aula, como bien comprenderá… No va a salir de rositas de esta.

El castaño avanzó rápidamente hacía su sitio, al lado de Mikasa, que le miraba con un deje de preocupación en los ojos, él le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, aunque por dentro él estaba más que preocupado, a saber qué sería de él cuando acabasen las clases, miró hacia delante, allí estaba Jean sentado al lado de Marco, de verdad le había extrañado que el castaño no se hubiese reído de él al llegar tarde, supuso que nadie tenía ganas de reírse con Levi delante. La verdad, _nadie tenía ganas de hacer nada delante de Levi_.

Las clases finalizaron y Eren se quedó en su aula, tal como el profesor Levi le había ordenado, Mikasa se había ofrecido a quedarse con él y a ayudarle en cualquiera que fuera su castigo, pero él se había negado, apreciaba mucho a Mikasa, pero no podía dejar que le protegiera de esa manera durante toda su vida, y de alguna manera, el quedarse solo en el aula para enfrontar el castigo del profesor era un _gran paso_. Cuando la puerta se abrió se puso recto, como un soldado esperando a su general, la verdad le parecía un poco así, como si él fuera un _soldado novato_ a cuidado de un _gran general_, en cuanto Levi se puso en frente suya alejó esos estúpidos pensamientos para centrarse en el que sería su _enemigo_ ahora.

-Veo que has venido, Jaeger… _Solo_, además. –Comenzó Levi, que examinaba detalladamente a Eren, como si esperara que en cualquier momento empezase a temblar.

-Por supuesto, profesor. Era lo mínimo tras llegar tarde a su lección. –El castaño agradeció enormemente no le temblara la voz, de verdad que tenía miedo.

-Ya que te veo tan decidido… Creo que podemos empezar con el castigo. –Dijo lentamente el pelinegro, deslizando las palabras, mientras avanzaba hacía Eren, que solo tragaba saliva esperando que si le iba a pegar, que parecía que lo haría con la cara que tenía, no le hiciese demasiado daño, o al menos no le mandara al hospital.- ¡A limpiar!

-D-Disculpe… No es ni mucho menos mi intención dudar de su palabra, pero… ¿Ha dicho limpiar? –Respondió el castaño, no se esperaba eso, por supuesto que no, pero no le hizo falta respuesta cuando la mirada inquisidora de Levi se posó sobre él mientras le extendía los útiles de limpieza básicos.- Profesor Levi… Verá… En este instituto ya hay servicio de limpieza… Ellos ya lo han limpiado… Todo.

Y en ese momento Eren temió por su vida, por su cuerpo, por sus amigos, por el planeta, por el universo. En ese momento en el que el profesor pasó un dedo por la ventana y lo saco con unas minúsculas partículas de polvo, supo que su fin estaba cerca. Cuando Levi se acercó peligrosamente a él y le tomó del cuello de la camisa, pensó en qué pensaría Mikasa si le veía morir ahí. Pensó en todos esos libros que le quedaban por leer, y por dios, en el libro que aún no había acabado. Ese libro de vampiros…

-Eren… ¿¡Me estás diciendo que así limpia el servicio de limpieza!? Esto es patético, ni con los ojos cerrados podría limpiar tan mal. Este es el lugar perfecto para el polvo, alumnos despreocupados y limpiadores inútiles. Qué asco, joder. –Se paró en seco al oír una pequeña risa proveniente del más joven.- ¿Qué coño te parece tan gracioso, niñato de mierda?

-L-Lo siento, de verdad, no me pegue, por favor… Es solo que me recuerda usted a un libro que estoy leyendo ahora… -Al notar que Levi no respondía, siguió hablando.- Trata sobre un vampiro llamado Rivaille que está obsesionado con la limpieza, y que es un poco amargado, no quiere a nadie excepto a las herramientas para quitar polvo… -Eren se arrepintió en seguida de haber abierto la boca, la cara de Levi indicaba que acabaría allí mismo con su vida.-

-¿Quién ha escrito ese libro, niñato? –Le parecía, no, le resultaba demasiado familiar ese argumento, _DEMASIADO_.

- Hanji Zoe, profesor. Escribe mucho sobre vampiros, parece como si los conociera, si fuera así la envidiaría de verdad, me encantaría conocer uno, son seres majestuosos. –Y sintió que se volvía a ir de la lengua, ya estaba esa cara de vas a morir en el rostro de Levi de nuevo.

Pero no era su culpa, no, Levi estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en otras, conocía a Hanji, por supuesto que la conocía, todos la conocían, era muy reconocida entre los vampiros, lo era hasta que se "_enamoró_" de un humano y se fue con él, ella era una purasangre, por lo que el sol no le afectaba y no tuvo problema en vivir una vida normal, al principio los vampiros le siguieron el rastro por preocupación, pero finalmente le dejaron en paz, y ahora se enteraba de que se dedicaba a escribir libros de vampiros, no solo eso, si no libros sobre él. Estaba loca, iría y acabaría con ella, lo haría, por supuesto que sí. Entonces se fijó en el comentario de Eren, había dicho que quería conocer un vampiro. ¿Él también estaba loco? No le negaba que sí eran seres majestuosos, pero querer conocer uno… Aunque de repente, la idea de que el chico quisiese conocer un vampiro no le pareció tan mala… Después de todo, podría jugar un poco con él… Después de limpiar, por supuesto.


	3. -Curiosity-

**_Pairing:_** _Riren [Rivaille x Eren]_

**_Warning_**:_ Yaoi [BxB], AU, posiblemente un poco OoC._

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin **__le pertenece a __**Wit Studio**_

**N.A:** _Buenos días/tardes/noches/madrigadas/atardeceres/amanecer es... (?) Okno. xD Lo siento, me he tardado un montón en actualizar, no tengo perdón. ;-; Bueno, espero tenerlo. xDD La verdad es que últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo. uwu Pero bueno, intentaré organizarme mejor y actualizar más a menudo, cada semana o cada dos. (?) Con suerte lo conseguiré. \o/ Bueno, debido a que yo soy de España, Europa, cuando escribo utilizo el castellano, que creo que difiere un poco del español latino, por eso, y para si alguien de por allí me lee, os dejo estás notas de palabras que igual os suenan raras pero aquí son lo más normal del mundo. xD Aunque en realidad seguro que las entendéis perfectamente. ;-;_

_Teléfono/Móvil_ **-** _Celular, creo que es así. D:_

_Coche_ **-** _Carro, auto, automóvil... Espero que haya acertado en una, al menos. D:_

_Cuarto/Habitació__n_**_-_**_Pieza, o algo así. ;-;_

_Hasta aquí la lección de Anny sobre como intentar buscar sinónimos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Okno. xDDD_

* * *

El tiempo pasaba, había desbloqueado su móvil para mirar si tenía mensajes innumerables veces, sabía de sobra que él podía cuidarse solo, pero aún así no podía evitar preocuparse, muchos se lo habían dicho, que se comportaba como una hermana, más todos ellos sabían también que los sentimientos que ella demostraba por el castaño se alejaban del amor fraternal.

Todos lo sabían, menos Eren, que era quién principalmente debería saberlo. La asiática no estaba dispuesta a decirle sus sentimientos, porque sabía que lo que el de ojos verdes sentía por ella no era otra cosa que cariño, y se le decía que lo amaba de otra manera… Un cambio tan brusco pondría en riesgo la estabilidad con la que contaba ahora en relación a Eren, es decir, ahora mismo tenía las llaves del piso del chico y eran numerosas las veces en las que se había quedado a dormir allí, pero no estaba seguro de que eso pudiese continuar así si ella se le confesaba, el de ojos esmeralda no era muy espabilado en cuanto a temas amorosos se refiere, pero estaría claro que después de eso no vería los "¿Te importa si me quedo a dormir aquí?" o los "No seas tan perezoso, ¿O acaso tendré que llevarte yo a la ducha?" de Mikasa de la misma manera.

Esa era la única razón por la que no le había dicho nada, prefería que sus sentimientos fuesen ignorados y estar a su lado, que ser rechazada y desplazada. El amor era cruel, pero también era hermoso, y estaba dispuesta a aguantarlo.

Desbloqueó el móvil por vigésima tercera vez, y nada, le había pedido –más bien exigido- a Eren que en cuanto saliese de su castigo le mandase un mensaje de inmediato, pero por ahora no había recibido nada. Empezaba a molestarse, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba Eren con ese nuevo profesor, pero de seguro ya había superado la hora y media que como mucho –cuando el profesor estaba realmente molesto- duraban los castigos. Obviamente, había pensado en miles de posibilidades, el móvil del castaño se había quedado sin batería y no podía enviarle nada, o el profesor amargado se lo había quitado alegando algo, quizás simplemente seguía allí o, lo peor, había sido atacado por alguien. Pensar en el tema solo la ponía más y más nerviosa. Por suerte, justo a tiempo, el tono de llamada sonó y ella cogió en el momento, sin siquiera prestar atención a quién le llamaba.

-¿Mikasa?

-¿Eren…?

-Ah, menos mal, temía no que escuchases la llamada. V-Verás… Habrá notado que no te he llamado con mi móvil…

-¿Eh? Ah, sí… -Mintió, no le iba a decir que había estado tan preocupada que ni siquiera se había parado a mirar si era él quién le llamaba o había sido una compañía telefónica.-

-Bueno, eso es…El profesor Levi me ha dejado su teléfono, porque la verdad, es que no me había dado cuenta de que el mío no tenía batería… -La asiática pudo escuchar una leva risa por parte del castaño, lo que consiguió sacarle una sonrisa, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que el de ojos esmeralda había dicho.

-¿L-Levi? No es ese… Oh, Dios… Eren, ¿Aún sigues con ese amargado? Iré a buscarte, los castigos no duran tanto, y me importa bastante poco que sea nuevo lo que está haciendo es injusto y-

-Ya, cálmate… Si estoy aquí es porque quiero. Sé que estás preocupada, pero, por una vez, confía en mí, ya no soy un crío, y él está conmigo.

-¡E-Ese es precisamente el problema, Eren! Sé perfectamente que ya eres adulto. ¿Pero acaso no viste esa cara de amargado que tiene ese profesor? No puede ser bueno estar con él, ¡parece capaz incluso de acosarte!

-¿Te refieres a mí, Ackerman? Aún no he tenido tiempo de leerme por completo las reglas de este lugar, pero estoy seguro de que insinuar que en un profesor es un amargado y un acosador no es una buena conducta.

La pelinegra aguantó la respiración, ¿Por qué Eren le había devuelto el móvil al profesor? Sabía que llamarle eso no era para nada algo correcto. Pero ese amargado no sería capaz de demostrar que ella había dicho realmente eso, no había ningún testigo, Eren estaría de_ su parte _y ella tenía un expediente impecable que la abalaba.

-Y-Yo… -Lo había pensado muy bien en la cabeza, pero contestarle a esa voz carente de sentimientos era realmente difícil, así que se decidió por lo más rápido y eficaz, _colgar, _no es que fuese la mejor opción, pero enfrentarse al profesor Levi tampoco era mejor, temía que el próximo castigo fuese para ella y que durase un día entero, sabía que eso sería un motivo de burla para Eren, que seguramente se mofase de que la mejor alumna de la clase era incapaz de responderle a un nuevo profesor… ¡Ah! Eren… ¡Él aún seguía allí! De verdad que quería ir a por él, pero… Demasiado riesgo, le esperaría en casa.

* * *

-¿L-Le ha colgado, en serio? Lo siento, a veces se pone nerviosa y… -Tenía que pensar una excusa rápido, ¿Desde cuándo Mikasa –la _gran_ Mikasa que era la mejor en todo y desconocía el significado de _miedo_ y _fracaso_- se ponía _nerviosa_? No había precedentes, incluso cuando una vez estuvieron a punto de atracarla, la asiática no solo estuvo tranquila, si no que les pegó una paliza a los atracadores y se fue tan campante… ¡Era imposible que ahora le asustara la voz de un profesor!- Ya sabe… Profesor nuevo, supongo que tendría miedo de que me pasara algo… Todo eso junto…

-Ah, bueno, no me importa realmente, solo creo que es un poco exagerada. Parecía realmente enfadada con la idea de que te quedarás conmigo aquí… -Se guardó el móvil en una de los bolsillos de su abrigo, mientras notaba la mirada esmeralda sobre él.- Tienes una novia bastante celosa, ¿no? Hasta el punto que cree que un profesor _"amargado"_ de tu mismo sexo y que dobla tu edad te acosaría.

-¿¡N-Novia!? ¡No, por favor, no tome una idea equivocada! Mikasa no es mi novia… Lo nuestro es más bien una relación de hermanos, cuidarnos mutuamente y esas cosas… -Se excusó, aunque sin saber muy bien porque, se lo había pasado bien escuchando al pelinegro durante lo que había durado el castigo, pero de ahí a querer evitar de esa manera que Levi pensase siquiera que la asiática tenía algo con él, había un trecho, ¡Debería darle igual lo que alguien como Levi pensara! Y aún así…

-Lo capto, así que cállate, mocoso. Eres igual de exagerado que ella, que molesto. –En realidad ya sabía que ellos no eran novios, se veía claramente por la forma en el que el castaño le hablaba a la asiática, pero aún así quiso asegurarse por alguna razón, aunque no había pensado que el chico se pondría tan nervioso.

-Lo siento… -Bajó levemente la cabeza, arrepentido y evitando la mirada de aquellos ojos oscuros, se notaba a la legua que a Levi no le gustaba ni que la gente gritase ni que exagerara infinitamente las cosas, y él había hecho ambas, sí quería mejorar la relación con el profesor, desde luego, ese no era el camino.- No debí gritar…

Por algún motivo, sintió _algo raro_ al ver como el menos bajaba la cabeza, durante un momento creyó ver los ojos esmeraldas brillando con intensidad, no por alegría, si no queriendo aguantar lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, le pareció absurdo, _nadie_ lloraba por algo tan estúpido, y sin embargo, dudaba de que su vista le hubiese traicionado, y aquello, aunque le pareciera estúpido, le entristecía. ¡Quién lo diría! Levi, el vampiro sin corazón o sentimientos –bautizado así por la loca de Hanji- volvía a sentir algo gracias al infantilismo de un crío, parecía imposible, pero así se sentía, y no era agradable.

-Vamos, Jaeger, recoge tus cosas, el castigo se ha acabado… Te llevaré a casa. –Alcanzó a ver cómo, aún con la cabeza agachada, el menor negaba mientras susurraba un bajísimo _"Iré yo solo, no se preocupe."_ Que probablemente Levi no hubiese escuchado de no ser por su magnífico oído.- Vamos a ver, mocoso de mierda, he dicho que te voy a llevar a casa, ¿Entiendes? ¿O acaso no has visto lo tarde que es? No me apetecería que con esa cara de niñita bebé te atacaran y tener que aguantar a Ackerman mañana quejándose como una loca.

Eren se pudo recto de inmediato, parecía que hoy lo hacía todo mal, acabaría consiguiendo que Levi le metiese una paliza, solo de pensarlo tenía ganas de huir de allí, pero sospechaba que eso solo haría crecer la ira de Levi, así que recogió sus cosas y siguió al pelinegro, que se disponía a salir del aula, no se sorprendió cuando vio que las luces de todo el instituto –a excepción de las del pasillo por el que ambos iban ahora- estaban apagadas, probablemente todos se habían ido hace un buen rato y ellos aún lo hacían ahora. Una vez llegaron a la puerta, ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaba lloviendo fuertemente, vamos… ¿Algo podía salir peor? Ninguno de los dos tenía paraguas y el castaño sospechaba que el pelinegro se negaría a que entrara mojado en su coche… Ah, parecía que finalmente tendría que volver a casa solo.

-Acércate. –La voz de Levi sonó autoritario, y despertó a Eren de sus pensamientos, el pelinegro tenía su abrigo sobre su cabeza, probablemente para cubrirse con él de la lluvia.- Tsk, ¿tengo que traerte yo?

-N-No… -El castaño se quedó pasmado, desde el principio había pensado que, con el carácter que Levi le había mostrado, le habría mandado a la mierda, pero incluso le estaba ofreciendo compartir el abrigo para refugiarse de la lluvia, le parecía irreal, pero no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión de poder ir sin mojarse, así que se acercó al profesor y ambos salieron.

En un principio había pensado en echarlo, por supuesto que sí, no quería por nada del mundo que su auto se ensuciase por ese niñato de mierda, pero después, lo había pensado mejor, Eren le había llamado la atención, en principio había pensado que simplemente era porque le había resultado gracioso ver como trataba de hacer las cosas bien para no ser golpeado por él –aunque lo fue- o como intentaba mantener la voz firme, pero él no era el tipo de persona que se sorprende por eso. Entonces lo supo, eran sus ganas de vivir. Alguien como él, con el corazón parado, la sangre congelada, y toda una eternidad por delante para limpiar y limpiar, no entendía el afán humano por vivir cada día como si fuese el último, era algo incomprensible, pero ese chico que ahora caminaba apurado a su lado llevaba al límite eso de vivir al máximo, sufriendo con ello las consecuencias. Era curiosidad, eso era todo, pero por lo menos era algo, sospechó que quizás, pasar tanto tiempo con Hanji en el pasado le acabó pegando esa curiosidad innata que tenía la chica y ahora se veía afectado.

Suspiró por enésima vez en el día mientras abría la puerta delantera del coche y le ofrecía a Eren que pasara, mientras él entraba después para sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Sabía que al castaño le debería de parecerle extraño su comportamiento, a pesar que durante el castigo habían mantenido agradables charlas, también había gritado y pegado al de ojos esmeraldas cada vez que una mota de polvo en un lugar que supuestamente había sido _limpiado, _y en cambio ahora, le trataba bien. No es que de repente le hubiese nacido la vena de la preocupación y el cariño hacía Eren, en absoluto era algo como eso, se trataba más bien de querer mantenerlo bien, después de todo, le había echado el ojo como _posible presa, _y ninguna de sus posibles presas deberían enfermar o ensuciarse, era por eso que le había impedido ir solo y mojándose, quizás no hoy, pero dentro de unos días probablemente sus colmillos estarían clavados en el cuello del chico y no quería que le transmitiese gérmenes o cosas infecciosas.

-Esto, profesor Levi… ¿No va a arrancar? –preguntó inocentemente Eren, rezando internamente por no ser golpeado por esa inocente pregunta, pero es que el moreno se había absorto en sus pensamientos y aún no habían comenzado el viaje.

-Ag, sí, cállate, aún por encima que te llevo, te atreves a quejarte. –Gruñó claramente molesto el de ojos oscuros, causando un leve temblor en el castaño, que se arrepentía de sus palabras.

Una vez comenzado el trayecto, Eren se esforzó por intentar mantener una conversación –más allá de decirle de donde vivía- con Levi para así asegurarse llevarse bien con el profesor, dejando olvidada la mala manera mediante la que se habían conocido, pero el moreno estaba bastante poco comunicativo, y aunque en principio el de ojos esmeralda se había mostrado bastante animado, las respuestas monosílabas o frías acabaron por desanimarlo, ya que todas sus preguntas: _"¿Qué edad tiene?" "Profesor, ¿Tiene algún hobby?" "¿Le gusta la lectura?",_ eran respondidas básicamente con lo mismo: _"No te importa." "Métete en tus asuntos." "¿Eres idiota?" _ Así que finalmente optó por guardar silencio hasta que llegaran, que, para su suerte, fue bastante pronto, ya que la distancia entre su piso y el instituto, era bastante reducida. En cuanto llegaron, no perdió el tiempo y abrió la puerta tan veloz con un rayo, sin ni siquiera despedirse, mientras que notaba la mirada inquisidora de Levi sobre su cuerpo, aunque finalmente se libró de esa presión cuando el mayor arrancó de nuevo para ir a su casa.

* * *

En realidad su hogar –sí podía llamarlo así- no estaba lejos, más allá del centro de la ciudad, en una pequeña urbanización, se alzaba una hermosa casa, se podía ver que pertenecía a gente poderosa, era bastante grande, y varios no-muertos se habían establecido allí para poder capturar presas en la ciudad, Levi vivía allí porque Irvin había insistido que sería mejor, pero él seguía sin notar la diferencia entre vivir en una montaña o una casa llena de vampiros , pero bueno, ahora se había acostumbrado, y mientras le dejaran una habitación limpia –eso era indispensable- donde dormir, no tenía queja. Llegó en apenas un cuarto de hora, estacionó el coche y avanzó con pesadez hasta la puerta principal, tenía asumido que eso de tener que ir y volver se volvería en su rutina, pero no por eso le parecía agradable, en cuanto entró se encontró a Irvin sentado en las escaleras, probablemente esperando, pero no se molestó en saludar.

-Tan amable como siempre. –Resopló el rubio, sin esperar respuesta del moreno, que para variar, siguió su camino.- Es un poco frustrante que no te contesten, ¿sabes?

-¿Igual de frustrante que tener que aguantarte diariamente? –Escupió Levi, normalmente una contestación como esa habría alejado a quién quiera que le molestase, pero Irvin, acostumbrado a ese carácter arisco, sonrió, más contento por obtener una respuesta que molesto por la ofensa.

-Y bien, ¿Qué tal tu primer día de trabajo, profesor Levi? –Comentó lo último con un deje de burla, que solo consiguió una mirada asesina por parte del de ojos negros, que dejó de mirarle cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Podría decirse que aceptable. –Respondió finalmente, sabiendo que sería imposible librase del rubio.

-¿Aceptable? Bueno, esto es increíble. Ojalá Zoe escuchara esto. –Un giro brusco por parte del más bajo le indicó que pronunciar ese nombre otra vez le traería desgracias, y, sinceramente, no quiso saber porque.- Veo que no estás de humor, bueno… _Nunca lo estás_. Me alegro de que te haya ido bien. ¿Por fin has encontrado algo de tu _refinado_ gusto?

-Puede ser… Quizás haya algo a mi altura. -Fueron las últimas palabras de Levi, quién cerró la puerta en la cara de Irvin, mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre su cama.

Miró por la ventana, como acostumbraba a hacer, y se dio cuenta de que una brillante copa con un líquido carmesí descansaba sobre la mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta, y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo sería la sangre de Eren. Ah, parecía que Hanji sí le había contagiado eso llamado _curiosidad_.


End file.
